<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go baby, go by workagun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270416">go baby, go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/workagun/pseuds/workagun'>workagun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop, PRISTIN (Band), f(x)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/workagun/pseuds/workagun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If a girl asks her dance teacher out, and nobody is around to hear her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sòng Qiàn | Victoria/Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go baby, go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my specialty is catering to an audience of one (myself &lt;3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer dance classes were honestly an impulse decision. Jieqiong is going to be helping at her parents' restaurant, as always, an unchanged part of summer vacation. The changed part: both her childhood friends are busy with internships or assisting elsewhere, leaving her with nothing to do in the free time between helping.</p>
<p>She found out about the lessons at the bus stop, clad in flipflops and overalls made out of flimsy, too-thin and too-wrinkly linen, hearing the two older ladies discuss about joining them. Their kids attended that studio, but it had recently opened classes for adult beginners.</p>
<p>Did Jieqiong need dance classes? She thinks she's plenty good already, so no.</p>
<p>“The first month is free, they said, as an advertising campaign,” one of the ladies, the one in a hat the size of her torso, says.</p>
<p><em>Well</em>, Jieqiong thinks,<em> it'll help, practice is good.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It does help her. It's pretty good practice, all in all -- they're just doing basic moves, moves she's done a hundred, a thousand times before. She feels comfortable while in class, knows she can put less effort than needed and it'd work out fine, but Jieqiong is Jieqiong and she wouldn't slack.</p>
<p>More importantly, she needs to look her best while Song Qian is looking at her. Something she does a lot. Every time Jieqiong sends her a big grin and every time Song Qian returns a small smile, sometimes even mouths 'good job'.</p>
<p>Other times she comes to correct Jieqiong. She'd feel offended if Song Qian's hands didn't feel so nice, so gentle on her shoulders.</p>
<p>She stays late after an evening class. “Jiejie,” she starts, and Song Qian startles. “Would you mind correcting me some more outside of here?”</p>
<p>She gets a raised eyebrow in return, then a smile, this time big.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>